zeronotsukaimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuka: Voice from the Future Chap2
'Chapter 2: Ones problems, ones solutions' A week passed after Suzuka, the girl from the future, arrived at the academy. She was settling in well, but once it was made public knowledge that she was from the future, she was frequently pestered with questions about the future that she absolutely refused to answer. "Nobody will leave you alone will they?" Kirche asked as they walked to class one morning "It's not just about future information," Suzuka said irritably "a lot of boys are going after my 'assets' as well." "Well, you are a little large for your age." said Louise "That's no excuse!" Suzuka retorted "Don't even try." A boy that was directly behind her backed off and went away. "I'm going back to my room." she walked away "Rough on her, isn't it?" Guiche said once Suzuka was out of earshot "Do you think there's any way we can help her?" Saito asked "I don't know." said Louise "She's pretty secretive and doesn't talk to anyone much." "Well she has a lot on her mind." said Kirche "With Omeggadon out there, you can't blame her for being concerned." "Speaking of which, Agnès reported that there's been no sign of him since we first saw him." said Louise "It looks as if he's gone into hiding." "Strange." said Tabitha "A thought just struck me," said Kirche "Have you noticed that she hasn't told us, or anyone, her full name?" "Zerbst, you should've known that she was bound to keep that quiet. At least for the time being." said Louise For the next couple of days, Suzuka was continuously pestered by students for various reasons. "This is getting out of hand." said Saito at breakfast one morning "She can't even enjoy breakfast without this nonsense." A table away, Suzuka was surrounded by students and was barely able to eat. "Should we get the Order of Undine Knights to act as her bodyguards Vice-Captain?" Guiche asked "No. That may only disturb her more. Plus, a few members have already been caught bothering her." Just as Suzuka ran out of the hall, Kirche, Tabitha and Louise joined them. "How are things boys?" Kirche asked. "Boring." Saito responded "I was thinking of going to the palace later to see if anything new had cropped up." "Agnès said that she would come to us if something new had befallen." said Louise "SAITO!" Siesta shouted as she ran over to the group "Whoa Siesta, what's going on?" Saito said as Siesta came to a halt in front of them "It's Suzuka! She's been surrounded by a crowd in the yard. Her familiar's trying to help her but she can't get near her." Sure enough, when they got outside there was a large crowd in the middle of the yard, and Suzuka's familiar, the winged unicorn named Ro, was trying, unsuccessfully, to get in the crowd to help her master. Knowing this had to end, the group got into the middle and protected Suzuka. "That's enough!" said Saito shielding them with Guiche helping, while Siesta, Kirche and Louise held on to Suzuka. "You have all been pestering Suzuka long enough! She's not here to give you information on the future, she's here to make it a better place! All of you need to go away, and leave her alone, now!" with that, the crowd dispersed "Thank you." said Suzuka, still in Siesta, Kirche, and Louise's arms "You really saved me there." Ro came over to them as Suzuka got out of the girls grips "It's OK girl, they helped me." "Your familiar is very loyal." said Louise "Unlike a certain 'Dog' we know." "Hey!" Saito retorted "Even in this time." Suzuka thought to herself as she patted Ro's face. "Everyone!" Agnès shouted as she ran towards them with Tiffania at her heels "Agnès? What is it?" Saito asked "Code word Zero! Omeggadon has been sighted!" everyone's faces turned to determination as they knew what was coming, a real fight with Omeggadon. Zero no Tsukaima Fanon < Top Of Page > Table Content: Voice from the Future Chapter 1: Visitor from the future << >> Chapter 3: A defeat, and a realization Category:Chapters